


Memories Change All

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Holidays [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Xander gets more then he bargained for after dressing up as everyones favorite God of Mishcief





	Memories Change All

After the chaos of Halloween everyone went home to try to sort out all that had happened and Xander was left trying to deal with the memories coursing through him. With the confusing energy that was in him. Xander didn't understand what was happening to him. Xander knew that he had been changed into Loki, into his costume thanks to Ethan but the memories were...different. Xander had gone as Marvel's Loki and some of the memories matched the comics but in others he had memories of being Odin's brother and .... of being far older then that. Of beings made of pure light. Xander had memories of many people coursing through his head. All of them Loki in many incarnations. From all different comic book series and from myths.

Yet there was another set of memories that were by far longer and older then any of the others Loki's and those were attached to many names yet it was all one being. The main name was Gabriel. 

Xander could not figure out how but he knew Gabriel was Gabriel, the Archangel. Hoe he had come to be in possession of his memories and if Gabriel was real or just another character like Loki was beyond him.

Hours after Xander had separated from the others he felt like screaming as he was being consumed by memories and then as he was collapsing from the wight of it all, there was suddenly a hand on is forehead and everything was suddenly so much better. Xander briefly basked in the bliss of his calmed mind before he jerked away from the hand and the man that was standing over him. Xander grabbed a sword that Giles had given him and held it toward the man standing calmly in his bedroom.

"Who the Hell are you?"

The man...being smirked." Good choice of words. I am Lucifer.


End file.
